


A Temper Tantrum

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: One-Shot [56]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Newt's mentioned but not present., Obscurial!Hermione Granger, The setting isn't meant to make sense, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: Bellatrix felt a shiver contesting all her courage, wriggling and leaving her to breathe out her nervousness in short spikes of air. The thought of having lived for so very long until becoming this was impressive.How had no one noticed this building?Why had no one done anything at all?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: One-Shot [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	A Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, to fit "Tell me your life story" as a prompt (kinda, if you squint.)

The twisting maelstrom of power and destruction came crashing down against the flagstones and the walls with the full intent of swallowing it all up, mortar to be ground to dust and memory to be wiped from the face of the earth.

Bellatrix was frightened of it, yes, but she had been taught by the very best and knew exactly what she had to do. If there was anyone out there in the world who had been prepared for this very moment it was her, and her alone.

Or so Newt had told her.

He could have been lying. Or just being nice. That just might be it, actually. But she was currently all that stood between the school and something that was synonymous with destruction, and while she desperately wished that her mentor was here she would have to make do without him.

Besides, there just wasn’t any fun in it if she was completely out of danger.

Her crooked wand dragged its tip through the air and lashed itself a line of spiralling magic that sank down into the foundation’s stone. A thick and hearty rock beneath her had been lain down long ago and embedded with as much human skill and elven magic as it could hold, wrapped and twining around itself until it was something like a pinion holding the rest in place. It kept the walls upright and so this would be her final stand, the one place she could remain and hopefully ride out the howling of the storm.

The Obscurial was wrath incarnate and it fought back against her impressive boundary, the flagging remnants of Bellatrix’s first spell becoming tatters in the wind as it fought against confinement. She let it falter only once, pulled it back and let the magic fade away into nothingness that allowed the Obscurial some space to move.

Then she built it right back up again and pulled it in tighter, enraging whoever was within its magic even further. Hopefully this would tire it out. It  _ should _ tire it out. They weren’t limitless, she knew that. They didn’t ever seem to last for very long but those had all been young children, little lives tossed into death and disarray. It shouldn’t have lasted long on its own but she had been told that this one had made it to their eighteenth birthday before losing themself to the void, that ether of power that crashed back against their jailors with an explosive malevolence.

Bellatrix felt a shiver contesting all her courage, wriggling and leaving her to breathe out her nervousness in short spikes of air. The thought of having lived for so very long until becoming  _ this _ was impressive.

How had no one noticed this building?

Why had no one done anything at all?

This was stranger than the creatures she had wrangled before. This creature was  _ stronger _ than anything she had taken care of. No pest was it’s equal and even magical creatures that were birthed in secret and studied by the D.O.M. were less frightful.

This Obscurial was  _ massive, _ almost to the point of being stronger than the one that her Mentor had salvaged.

And it was  _ angry. _

Bellatrix watched as the creature realized its wall had returned in full and turned instead towards dashing itself against the walls of the castle in an attempt to flatten the whole of it. It churned at the ground, pulled up clumps of earth and rock and hurled it outwards with all the force of a maddened hurricane. Bellatrix was sure in the safety of the inhabitants, her shield was made to penetrate those thick walls and only give it the illusion of true destruction.

Hogwarts would need to rebuild but they wouldn’t be ruined, and so long as no one inside the castle entered into her shield they would all be fine.

Or so she hoped.

A lash of swirling darkness reached its way forward, curling towards where Bellatrix stood and without a single blink or show of worry she changed her position. Her body leapt sideways, her shield growing atop her skin before bowling outwards to give her space. It would hold.

But this would get worse before it got better and Bellatrix knew that  _ now _ was the time that she needed to be careful. All that power and all that energy would be directed at herself once the creature realized it was trapped, that it couldn’t just dig on through to Hogwarts itself. Once it realized that what it wanted was unattainable she would be the target.

Bellatrix swallowed dryly and shoved the thoughts of her own destruction back into a darkened corner of her mind.

She had more questions for when this was all done. How that mongrel of a teacher had lasted so long without informing  _ anyone _ was a mystery and even more so it was problematic given his position. He should have told  _ someone, _ and  _ someone _ should have been  _ watching. _

Should have stepped in, should have saved her. 

But they hadn’t and now she was here where she didn’t want to be, doing what she needed to do but had wished she would never have to.

The woman within the monster needed her now, and Bellatrix drew it closer with a puls of her own magic. She embedded herself deep within the stone, feet sinking until her ankles were covered and secured. She braced herself against the whirlwind, blocked her ears against the massive roar of power and justified anger. The massive cloud of rage turned back towards her now, bore down upon her and her shield with all determination aimed at killing her.

It was fast and strong but not so much as to get past Bellatrix’s defences.

Or most of it wasn’t, she wryly admitted, feeling a stinging cut open up upon her cheek and something red weep out.

Bellatrix breathed in deeply to settle her heart.

Pulled.

Shrank the whole of her massive shield and brought the Obscurial to her, crushed it in tightly against her own shield and held it still, held it tight.

It fought back because of course it would, because it had no other way to express itself except anger and hate. The pulsing of Bellatrix’s Patronus was small at first, belied by her shaking energy until the heat and warmth of it drew forth her own inner power. Light radiated outwards from where she stood, peace and serenity flooding the space between herself and the Monster, between the walls of its newest cage.

She pulled it further, grit her teeth against the strain and felt a cold sweat break out upon her skin. She pulled it harder, ground it and tested it, wondering just how long she could hold onto the task of freeing it and caging it.

Would it really be enough? She didn’t know but supposed that it would have to be. No one else was here to help her and if she failed then it would only escape again, left to its own devices and hunted across the globe. Not that  _ she _ should be the one wrangling it in the first place, not if that Lockhart bloke had been telling the truth initially.

She could have simply swept in and taken the girl to safety instead of letting  _ him _ be the one that met her.

Too late for all that though. She was here now and the Obscurial was pissed, bearing down upon her with all the aggression that it could muster up. The trap pulled tighter, her Patronus beat louder, and soon enough there wasn’t even space for a human body between the walls of the two glittering shields.

Bellatrix struck.

With grim determination Bellatrix retracted the shield that protected her and unleashed the remaining power of her Patronus. She let its light and harmony speak directly to the anger held tightly within the Obscurial’s core. To Bellatrix’s eyes it appeared that for a moment time itself stood still, the exhausted creature overpowered and yet still flowing forward until it had coalesced all around her. Inky darkness took over, lit fiercely and oddly with the power of her Patronus and warm against her skin where instead she had expected something icy, something painful.

It all fell apart. Collapsed inwards and drew back until it was nothing at all.

Bellatrix rushed up from the stone and grasped at the falling girl, holding her tightly within her arms and letting the outer shield fall apart, the wind around them dying down to something of a whisper. 

Pained complexion, curls too riotous to be intended, closed eyes that dreamed and roved beneath her lids.

“Well, nice to meet you, Hermione. How’d it come to this?” Bellatrix brushed away a layer of soot and dust from the girl’s cheeks, “I hope you’ll tell me the story, eh? Love to find out who did this. Maybe even pay them a visit.”

Newt wouldn’t be happy with her if she told him what she planned on doing, true. But this poor girl had languished and suffered for who knew how long underneath the terror of her life. 

Bellatrix swore then and there that they would pay for turning her into a weapon, even if she didn’t yet know how.


End file.
